


True Lies

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [16]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Dancing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Light Dom/sub, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Jonathan is waiting for her. But it's just a game...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the movie True Lies, starring Arnie and Jamie Lee. I blame late night television and insomnia for this.
> 
> Also, I'm not a fan of present tense pieces, but this one decided it wanted to be written that way.
> 
> The song she dances to is Fiona Apple 'Slow Like Honey'.

It’s a game we play. He’s waiting for me in the hotel room. I’m dressed in a sexy outfit that borders on scandalous. The door is unlocked but the lights are low. He’s not in the main suite. I round the corner, eyes wide in the dark, searching for him. There he is, sitting in a chair by the window, the moonlight backlighting him. He’s leaned forward, resting his chin on his curled fingers. I tell myself I can make out of his hungry eyes devouring me and his thin, dark pink lips smirking in the dark.  
“What would you like, sir?”  
“To watch.” His voice shivers down my spine. I shudder. My nipples pull tight and I can already feel my arousal pooling between my thighs. I start to climb onto the bed and he snaps his fingers. “Not yet.” I wait for instruction. “Undress. Slowly.”  
I unbutton the straining buttons of my top, one at time, pulling it free from the skirt. I let it drop down to the bend of my elbows then straighten my arms and let it fall to the floor. He doesn’t move, doesn’t react. I touch myself, cupping my breasts in their lacy cups then smoothing my hands down my belly. They continue down between my legs and over my thighs. Then they make their way back up, tugging the skirt just so. I unhook my bra and let it fall the same way as my shirt had.  
“Play with your tits.”  
I sigh as I palm my breasts, kneading them in steady circles. I lick my fingers, not taking my eyes off the man in the shadows, and then pluck my hardened nipples until they form stiff peaks. Again, he doesn’t move. I cup my right breast and raise the soft flesh then lean down and draw my nipple between my lips. There! He shifts ever so slightly in the chair. I close my eyes as I suck. I repeat with my left breast.  
“Continue, pet.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
My palms skim down my belly to the waistband of my short, tight skirt. The zipper is loud in the quiet room. I grip the cloth at my hips and wriggle it down to my knees. My breasts bounce with the movement. Gravity takes the skirt at my knees and carries it to the floor. I step out and use my toe to pile the clothes at the foot of the bed.  
“Turn around. Slowly.” I do. I haven’t worn panties, leaving me bare save the stockings and heels. “Stop.” My back is to him. “Bend over.” My ankles are crossed as I bend from the waist. My hands move down my legs to grab my ankles. I look at him between my arm and my leg. He palms his cock and shifts in the chair. Did I see him lick his lips? “On your knees, pet.”  
“Yes, sir.” I sink slowly, looking back over my shoulder at him.  
“Crawl to me.”  
“Yes, sir.” My ass sways with the motion.  
“Present yourself to me, pet.” I rub myself all his shins as I turn around. I kneel then lower my upper body to the floor with my ass in the air, on display for him. I can practically feel the touch of his gaze as he inspects me. He doesn’t touch me. I want him to. “Dance for me, kitten. And show Daddy how much you love yourself.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The piano starts and I know the song. He’d been paying attention to my music player. I hum along as I begin to dance, winding my hips and letting my hands roam my body. He lets me dance for the whole song.  
“On the bed, kitten.” I crawl onto the bed, looking over my shoulder at him. “Lay on your back. Close your eyes.” I do as I am told. Before I close my eyes, I see him stand. In the dark, I hear cloth sliding against cloth then his zipper. Is he undressing?  
The bed shifts as he sits down next to me. I want to open my eyes. But I was a bad girl last time and did just that. He’d punished me. He whipped me until he nearly broke the skin then he used me like his whore, because I am his whore, but didn’t let me cum all night.  
The petals of a rose trace my face. He glides the flower across my forehead then each cheek. My eyelids flutter as he brushes the petals over them then finally my lips. His lips touch mine and I open invitation. The tip of his tongue teases me then he pulls away. The rose glides over down over my chin and my throat, then across my collarbone. He uses the petals to circle each nipple, pulling them tight once again. His hot breath puffs against my flesh and I wait. I wait for tongue and teeth and lips that never touch.  
The rose continues down the center of my belly. Finally, his lips touch me, placing soft kisses down my abdomen. I sigh, my muscles clenching on reflex. I feel the petals brush the cradle of my pelvis, but I lose focus as his kisses move lower. My belly caves as his hot breath tickles my bare mound. I swallow and bite my lower.  
“Jonathan?”  
“Yes, kitten?”  
“May I open my eyes?”  
“Not yet.” I pout and whimper. His dark chuckle makes me clench. The rose moves lower but his breath doesn’t leave me. The backs of my knees, the soles of my feet, the rose leaves no part of my body untouched. His breath leaves me. “Open your legs.”  
I draw my knees and up and let them fall open. I feel the first brush the rose petals against my anus. It flexes. He draws the flower up one side of my pelvis then the other, skirting my cunt. I squirm, only to receive a slap on the thigh. The petals finally touch my labia, opening me like the flower itself. I sigh. His breath is back against my most intimate parts. His breath and the touch of the rose petals and I’m dripping. I want his tongue and lips, his fingers. Please, Daddy, give me something! I whimper again. Then his tongue is in me, reaching, searching. I let go a breath I didn’t know I was holding. His fingers mash the petals of the rose against my clit as he rubs it. My orgasm coils quickly. I’m so close. My body trembles. I open my legs wider as he pulls my cunt against his face. The tip of his nose brushes my clit.  
“Yes…”  
He hums in question. I feel my orgasm slip away as he stops rubbing my clit. “What was that, kitten?”  
“I said yes. Please, Jonathan, sir.”  
“You want this?” His tongue draws a wet line over my clit.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“But that wasn’t what I intended to do. Do you think you have a better idea than me?”  
Fuck. “Oh no, sir.”  
“Good.” The crown of his cock pressed against my clit then made a wet line down to my entrance. The bed sank to my right and I felt his breath on my face and neck. “Open your eyes now, kitten.” I opened my eyes and stared into Jonathan’s intense blue ones. He teased my slit with his cock, getting himself good and wet. “Do not look away.”  
“Yes, sir.” ‘Sir’ barely leaves my lips and his cock fills me. My body stretches to fit him. I pant. I shake. His eyes stare into me. It’s like he can see my soul. He can see I love him. That I belong to him. He owns me in every sense of the word. Each thrust has me gasping. I shake the closer he draws me. His cock head hits my sweet spot each time he thrusts deep. His gaze his possessive and loving.  
“You’re mine, kitten.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
His control leaves him and he begins to fuck me. Hard. He props himself above me. I grab my knees and hold them up and open for him. “Good girl.” His mouth claims mine. I close my eyes with him. We moan around our tangled tongues. He knows the angle to make me cum hard. He hits it over and over. “Cum for me, kitten. Cum for Daddy.”  
His forehead presses to mine. His face scrunches up as he tries to hold off. His loud moans drive me higher and higher. Then like that! My orgasm sweeps through me, white hot. I scream his name as I squirt all over of the duvet. “Jonathan!”  
He grabs the back of my head and neck and presses us together. His grunts grow louder and louder. He fucks me hard, slapping our flesh together. His mouth crushes mine and his thrusts pause. I feel him pulse inside me. Neither of us move as we try to catch our breath. He laughs.  
“I love you, baby.”  
“I love you, Jonathan.” He rolls onto his back, still breathing heavily. “Can we get room service this time?”  
“Yes, baby.”  
“Yay!” He laughs and rolls onto his side.  
“Would you like to stay the night and go home in the morning?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.” I roll onto my side to face him. “I’m sure you have another go or two left in.”  
“Well let’s just see.” He growls and tackles me onto my back, biting and kissing. I’m gasping and moaning again into the darkened room. And room service is forgotten.


End file.
